mistralcityrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiden Antioch II
Early Life Kaiden Antioch was raised by an Elf and a Human. This means that he is blessed with long life. When he was a strapping young lad, his parents already saw great potential in him. He was always cheery. He could never understand why others were so miserable. This was a time of great inventions, including the digital watch. But even so, people were still miserable. Even the ones with digital watches. When he was 5 years old his parents were both murdered by an assassin, whom he still has no idea of the identity of. Kaiden then went to live with is grandfather, Verigan Antioch the Second, who trained Kaiden in all the ways of combat. He traveled the world with his grandfather, until he suddenly died on a thursday in the summer of one surprisingly hot afternoon when Kaiden was 16. In a not-in-any-way-connected coincidence, the same snail that Verigan had stepped on and nursed back to health 5 years previous died at the exact moment that Verigan did. Early Adulthood Kaiden went on to live in the lands of Sharodania, where he built his first ever house. He met a friend, Knight Jesse, who asked him to be a noble Templar. Ofcourse, Kaiden agreed. They traveled around with eacother for many years recruiting men and women to the cause. One day, the Arsomean Faction decided that they did not enjoy their day very much, and they very much wanted to pillage a villiage. So, what villiage better to pillage than a Templar one. Kaiden and Jesse were the only two survivors, and they went on to the desert where they met Xerm, a freelancer who lived in the desert, who also agreed to join the cause with them. They built a magnificent villiage in the desert, with a castle, and a massive tower spurting in to a mountain. Many new Templar joined, and they were soon the most powerful faction in all of Sharodania. Life was good. Well, ofcourse to the ill reality of things, it got worse. Much worse. One day when Jesse was off recruiting new men, one of the two kings of Sharodania mis-took Kaiden as the Templar leader, and gave him the head position. Being quite young and in-experienced, Kaiden accepted the role. When Jesse returned, he demanded that leadership be given to him, but Kaiden did not listen. Kaiden banned Jake from the Templar controlled territory, and later went on to apologize, give the leadership to Jesse, and leave the Templar alltogether. The Skylords Kaiden went back to his old home on that cliff overlooking the ocean, when a very strange thought crossed over his mind. He thought to himself, 'Grandpa used to always speak of these men... Skylords... Perhaps I could represent them in Sharodania!'. Kaiden gathered some willing men and women and they began work on Skylord City. It was truly magnificent, the city below the cliff where Kaiden's house was perched. Once again, life was going well. But what have we learned about things going well? A man known as Red Showdown came and helped Kaiden build up a magnificent wall around the city. Kaiden and Red (Red being of the Hyrule faction) became very good friends. They invisioned a massive underground dome, where all factions could meet in peace! But the plans had to be stalled, for the faction known as "Spartans" began to invade the Templar territory. Jesse called on Kaiden's Skylord army to aid his efforts, and Kaiden responded. Having the most powerful navy in Sharodania, Kaiden launched his ships for the Templar territory. But it wasnt enough. They needed Hyrule's aid for this war. They called upon their leader, Rene Grandt, to help them. And Rene did! Rene and Kaiden also ''became good friends. Together the armies of Hyrule, Skylord and Templars defeated the evil Spartans. Jesse, the Templar, was killed during the final battle. But a new evil was to arise. '''Betrayal' Kaiden and Red continued their work on Homehub, as they were calling it now. They were nearing completion when one of the powerful leaders in Sharodania, Scarlet, saw Red as a threat, and had him hanged. Kaiden saw this as a surprise, and was terribly upset. But there wasnt much he could do. Kaiden then became one of the powerful Administrators of Sharodania, along with Rofewlgun, Getta Outta, Rene Grandt and Jim Bone. One night, when Kaiden was sleeping, he had a vision, from his old friend Red. He told Kaiden of the terrible event that had occured with Scarlet, and that Kaiden had to remove her from here powerful rank in the Sharodania Goverment at once. So, Kaiden did some looking into it, and discovered that Scarlet was extremely corrupt. He gathered Rofewl, Getta, Rene and Jim as a party for a coup. They made a proposition along with strong evidence agianst Scarlet to the two leaders of Sharodania, Chessnar and Ironhye, but they needed Scarlet too much to let her go. So, they went with plan B, the coup. The Coup It began with the members of the coup spreading all of the information on Scarlet they had, and then going to her palace home to arrest her. A fight broke out between her guards and the men of the coup, but they made it into her home. But a problem had started... Recyl Vomyt, one of Scarlet's most trusted men, began spreading rumours on the men of the coup and turning the citizens of Sharodania against them, and war broke out. All of Sharodania was at war, people on both sides afraid of the outcome but they fought and the country was in a state of chaos. What was supposed to be a one night operation turned into a year long war. Scarlet seduced Chessnar and Ironhye and eventually killed them, taking full control of Sharodania about 1 and a quarter years after the war began. A month after this happend, Rene was killed in the streets by her (Scarlet's) evergrowing army. The long war was coming to a close... the coup had failed. One by one the members of the coup fell, wether by rioters in the street supporting Scarlet's facist tyranism, or her soldiers burning the town that they had occupied. In the end, Rofewl and Kaiden were the only two surviors, and they had no choice to flee. The war, and the coup, was over. They fled spereate ways out of Sharodania, never too see eachother again. Mistral City Kaiden found his way onto a cargo transport, sick and tired and poor, without a destination but waiting for an absolution that would never arrive. He got off of the airship at Mistral city, where he spent most of his days. When Kaiden turned 25, he accepted a role as a Skylord, but 2 years later he resigned to pursue his dream of re-creating the lost Templar. He created them, and gave the leadership role to Jade Redstone (Tricka at the time). He went to Icaria, and began helping to shape the goverment there with Hiero Varius. They quickly became the most powerful nation, and when he turned 30, he was invited to become a god by his good friend Notel. (Who happend to be a god). Kaiden was then awarded General/Admiral of all of Icaria's Military and Naval powers by the General Secretary, Hierominus Varius. Hiero and Kaiden remain very good friends, along with Flex Tricka (Although they have had their differences), Jade Redstone, Tirannus Stormhammer, Notel Avion, Devland Rel, Tygaw, Eld (Notel's other name), Geoff Rel and many more. Kaiden then founded the Order of the Crimson cross after his Family name. Kaiden played a key role in the second battle of the free worlds against the sands. He barely escaped with his life when the hand collapsed and shattered, ending Israphel's terror. Relationships: Lady Viatrix (Engaged, but she died suddenly, stopping the marriage) Jade Redstone (Very good friends, high repect of eachother) Jake Vargo (Jake and Kaiden fought together during the Sharodanian wars.) Hierominus Varius (Colleagues, run in the same Political circles.) Tirannus Stormhammer (Good friends, know eachother thorugh political cirlces) Notel Avion (Him and Kaiden are like brothers-They can always count on eachother) Devland Rel (The same relationship as with Notel, except they are a very good team in sticky situations) Tygaw (Very good friends, but talk very little) Geoff Rel (Devland's son, almost like a nephew of Kaiden's) Flex Tricka (Good friends since Kaiden arrived at Mistral, but they have varying tastes and opinions)